1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to crystals of N-(2(4-(5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5-ylidene)piperidino)ethyl)-1-formyl-4- piperidinecarboxamide hydrochloride, intermediates for production of the same, and a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Background
N-(2-(4-(5H-dibenzo[a,d]cyclohepten-5-ylidene)-piperidino)ethyl)-1-formyl-4 -piperidinecarboxamide hydrochloride, hereinafter referred to as Compound (I) at times has the formula (I): ##STR1##
and exhibits anti-hypertensive activity as well as activity in controlling platelet agglutination. Thus, this compound is useful in pharmaceutical preparations. However, crystals thereof are as yet unknown.